


Kosegruppa redux

by Wicked_Muse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Muse/pseuds/Wicked_Muse
Summary: This takes place after the Ramadan clip. Completely fluffy and angsty. But the whole point is the fluff. Best buds





	Kosegruppa redux

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it for me and this is the first time I've ever shared one of my fics. All typos are mine. I own nothing. Not proof read by anyone else. I just like playing with the characters

 

The constant drone of the boys voices was getting to her. They were still talking crap outside her window. Their laughter feeling like an affront to her current mood. They just needed to stop. Everything just needed to stop. She felt trapped. “Fuck it!” She thought and decided to go for a walk. Nowhere in particular. By herself. Because who needs friends?

She didn’t know how, or why, but she ended up by the basketball court where she’d played with Yousef a few weeks earlier. He looked into her eyes! He acted like he wanted her. She’d had such high hopes. Her girls, the bus, being bus boss, Yousef… Looking back, it was like a whole different life. Things had been going so well. Now though… She couldn’t even begin to figure out what went wrong and how to fix it.

She was smart, okay? She couldn’t be beaten this easily. And yet… She felt utterly, hopelessly miserable, alone and betrayed. She came across the little lilac flowers and that was it. The cliche of ripping off petals and asking if he loves me? She swipes out her hand and rips up bunch of them and stares at them accusingly. He doesn’t! Nobody does! She broke down at the memory. This time she couldn’t seem to make it stop. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t breathe.

—————-

Isak and Even were on their way from Madhi’s house when they heard someone’s anguished cries. And that’s how they found Sana sobbing and hyperventilating. “Oh my god! It’s Sana!” Even noticed and got there first. Being tall had it’s privileges. They both rushed to comfort her and ask what was wrong. “Has something happened? Do you need help?” It’s of no use. She won’t talk. Doesn’t feel like she can. This doesn’t make sense. Is this even real? This is not how she behaves. Why are her eyes and lungs betraying her like this? Why can’t she stop?

Isak gets out his phone and texts Eva. “It’s Sana, something’s wrong. Do you know what?” After a while of holding her and her not calming down, they unanimously decide to take her home.

They both grab an arm and hug/walk her home. Even feels a bit wary because he hasn’t been back there in a while. She’s not communicating or responding to anything. Even guides them and directs Isak and Sana about where they are and where they’re going next. “There’s a short cut past the basketball court.”

Wordlessly deciding that they can’t leave her like this, they use Sana’s keys to let themselves in and look at each other while taking their shoes off. They sit her on the chair and pull off her shoes when she just stands and stares into space, she drops the flowers she was clutching. They’ll deal with the boys if they turn up.

No one seems to be home and they take her to her room. They lead her to her bed, Isak settling in next to her as she leans on him.

Even grabs some tissues and hands them to her, telling her not to worry. “Little Sana.” Looking at how Isak comforts her. Thinking about how he comforts him too. They sit holding her for a while and let her calm down. She doesn’t seem to be able to stop crying. Eventually, she apologises as such, “I don’t know why… I can’t stop? I’m sorry.”

Now that she’s at least talking, Even thinks back to everything he remembers about hanging out here and what Sana might like. “Would you like some tea?” He offers. “Or chai?”

Isak looks from Even to Sana. “Chai?” He sometimes forgets Even knew Sana before he transferred to Nissen.

“Please. Chai.” Then, thinking back at Isak’s attempt to make tea, Sana lets out a short laugh. “Only if you make it.”

“Ha ha.” Isak says wryly. “I see what you did there Sana.”

Her breathing is shaky. But she’s okay. She’ll be okay.

“You haven’t been yourself for a while Sanasol. We’re here if and when you want to talk about it. You said the other week that we’re all alone. We aren’t you know. You’re not alone either. I was though…” He looks up at Even and something occurs to him…

“Okay. Be right back.” Even says, giving them privacy.

“The Dr told me to talk to someone. I talked to Jonas and everything started getting better.”

==============

Even finds everything okay. Everything’s still in the same place. He turns on the hob and puts a pan of water on. It’s at once so familiar and strange, like he’s intruding.

The boys turn up and there are various shouts of “Even?!?! What the hell?!?”  
“Shhh. Elias we need to talk.” Says Even walking back to the kitchen, expecting Elias to follow.

“Damn right! What the fuck? Why? What? Are you making tea?!” Yousef pops up behind him holding the flowers and looking confused. The boys are all there; Mutta, Adam, Mikael. Wondering what kind of x files shit is going on.

“Its Sana…” Even starts, quietly.

“What!!!” The change in him is instant. Elias turns on his heel to go to her room.

“Wait!” He grabs Elias’s arm to stop him. “Can we talk first? In private?” He looks at Yousef, the rest of the boys are kind of hovering outside the door, talking among themselves.

Elias nods. “Living room, boys.”

After a beat, Even starts to summarise their afternoon. “We found her crying her eyes out earlier in the park. She was totally hysterical and can’t stop crying.”

“What? Why? Who’s we?”

“We don’t know why. She's with Isak - Maybe she’ll talk to him. I’m making her chai and giving them space..” He says, as he puts the spices in.

“She won’t talk to me. She won’t stop being grumpy. Since the other day… She’s so angry.”

Even just smiles. She’s awesome. Like his Isak. “So… Chai?” He offers.

It’s met by a chorus of “Yes please!” Even rolls his eyes and grabs a bigger pan.

—————

*Knock knock*

“Who is it?” She calls, her voice is quiet and breaks, she has to clear her throat.

Isak repeats it for her - louder.

“Elias.”

“No.” She shouts a bit louder than before. Her voice still cracks. Isak has tensed up in recognition.

He opens the door anyway and Even comes in behind him with cups of chai. He settles in on the other side of the bed.

“Still???” Elias asks, exasperated. “Are you okay though?” He looks at them strangely. Two white boys either side of his sister. In her bed. His parents would die of heart attacks!

“Go away!” She snuggles closer to Isak. She’s not really one for getting hugs from people who aren’t family but at this point Isak may as well be.

Yousef appears behind Elias again, he’s holding the flowers. She starts to shut down again, trying to hide her face, which she realises must look a mess by now?!? Isak notices the change and stares at the boys intently. At the flowers. He raises his brows at them in question.

“Elias…” She lifts her face from Isak’s shoulder enough to say, rather flatly. Words are hard right now. “Leave. Close the door.”

After few minutes have passed… “Sana…? Even says, suddenly.

“Yes?”

“You’re still co chair of Kosegruppa, you know? Do you remember the buddy system?”

“What?… Kosegruppa?” She hadn’t thought of that in a while. Even smiled because he’d had that exact same reaction last year.

“Do you want us to call anyone?”

Sana can’t think of anyone. She just shakes her head.

Isak decided to try a different tack. “Sanasol?” That should annoy her enough to get her attention.

“Isabel?” She replies automatically.

“Do you remember how you blackmailed me into joining Kosegruppa.”

“What?!” Even is surprised

“Did you know Even was looking for an opportunity to talk to me?” Isak continues. Even raises his eyebrows. Silently asking - Where are you going with this?

“No… I just wanted Even to make friends. And Vilde was worried that people wouldn’t show… But Jonas is cool. You were supposed bring your boys.” She’s says quietly.

“Sana!” Laughs Even in surprise. “Seriously? For me?” He hands her her cup of chai. It should have cooled a bit now.

“Thanks.” Sana smiles looking a bit embarrassed. She lets out a sigh and gulps in air. Her breathing still not under control yet.

“What?!? You mean I’m not good enough but Jonas is?” Isak teased.

Even offers Isak a taste of his cup of chai. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Actually, I can see what you mean. Sometimes when we hang out they start speaking their own language.” Shrugs Isak.

“Video editing, social justice nerds.” Nods Sana. “Hmmm,” she sighs. This is good. Thanks Even.”

“I’m just glad he has someone else to annoy with the art documentaries on Netflix. Ugh…” Encouraged that Sana likes it, Isak tries the chai. “This is nice!” Isak says, surprisedly and passes it back to Even.

“You guys are lucky you’re cute as well as geniuses.” Even rolls his eyes. “Dragging me?!? I thought I was the man of you life?”

“No… I mean I’m not into them as much and can’t geek out at that level with you.” Isak rushes to clarify.

Sana smiled a little. Isak was trying not to leave any doubts in Even’s mind about caring for him. That it was important for him to be passionate and he was glad someone shared his enthusiasm. She sighed.

“What?” Asks Even.

“You’re just so sweet and… happy.” Sana’s replies. It’s a half truth.

“Sana? Is it a boy? Did something happen with one of your brother’s friends. The one on facebook?” Asks Isak.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” They all call out at once.

“Eva and Vilde!/Vilde and Eva!” Comes a chorus of high voices from the other side of the door just before it opens.

“Vilde?” Isak and Sana say in surprise.

Eva goes to Isak and they half hug in greeting. His other arm still around Sana. She takes in his T-Shirt with black mascara stains on it, Sana not looking like her usual self and Even. They exchange nods to say hi. Vilde comes to stand next to Eva, Taking everything in quickly, and then focussing on Sana. She moves from where she had her arm around her back and then she kneels down near the edge of the bed and reaches for Sana’s hand.

“I texted Eva.” Admits Isak. I didn’t know you were coming here though.

“You said something about Sana needing help, of course we joined.” Says Eva.

“But, Sana? What’s wrong?” Says Vilde.

Sana doesn’t day anything. Where can she even start? How does she explain that she can’t explain the mess that is her life. Instead, another gasp escapes her. She’’s looking down and up at the ceiling and how did her life come to this?

“Shhhh, it’s okay if you can’t say it yet.” Even says giving her a squeeze. Something in her relaxes at that. It’s like, he gets it. Someone gets it.

“Isak is the best at hugs. If it wasn’t for him I would have changed school in first year.” Says Eva, smiling at her friend. Eva walks around the bed, amused at Vilde’s reaction. She goes to Sana’s dressing table and gets the micellar water and cotton pads. She makes a couple of compresses for Sana and sits on the bed, opposite Even and hands them to her. “This will help your eyes feel better.” Then she passes the items to Vilde and gestures to Isak’s shirt. Vilde mirrors Eva by sitting on the bed opposite Isak. She starts dabbing at the stain.

“If Sana hadn’t helped me shift all those toilet rolls in first year I don’t know what I would have done.” Says Vilde. “You’re so clever and strong Sana. You fixed all my problems like that!”

Even offers Isak the chai and they pass it back and forth. Sana blinks her, now, makeup free, red and puffy eyes.

“This is cozy.” Reminds me of that Christmas we all stayed at yours and slept in your bed Eva. Vilde smiles at Eva.

“Sana carried you, you were completely blacked out.” Replies Eva.

“Oh yeah! That was amazing! That’s why I remembered Sana when we needed help to move.” Isak laughs.

Vilde laughs a little embarrassedly at the memory. She’d thought she was pregnant and wanted to lose the baby.

“And you threw up on her!” Laughs Eva. Sana shakes her head and looks around at them all. Like she’s just starting to take it all in.

“Oh like you’ve never been drunk Eva.” Snarks Isak. Feeling a bit sorry for Vilde.

“I was upset and didn’t want what I thought was going to happen. But you girls were there.” Vilde squeezes Sana’s knee and smiles at Eva.

“But, Sana… are you well? Do you need us to come to see Dr Krull with you?” Vilde asks.

Sana shakes her head. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. But you don’t look fine.” Eva says.

“We were just chatting about Kosegroupa and our groups…” Even interjects. Sana looks at him gratefully. Everyone takes the hint.

“Okay.” nods Eva.

“But the review for the year hasn’t started yet.” Vilde is confused. “It’s a bit early to start planning for Christmas.”

“Last year.” Isak says.

“Oh yes. It’s because me and Sana run it,” she holds Sana’s hand and gives her a smile. “We had to fix the russ bus first and then we can plan the events and themes because there will probably be some times we can’t have a meeting because russ stuff is happening. But we’re looking forward to spreading the cosiness again when they announce the next show.” And then she looks sad for a moment. Adding, “Unless Sana doesn’t want to do that anymore either. In which case I quit.”

“Nei Vilde! We’re Kosseguppa partners for life.” Sana says.

“Seriously?” Vilde is so happy she hugs her. It’s so awkward because of how packed the bed is and so endearing that Even, Isak and Eva look at them for a few seconds before joining them. Cosiest group hug ever.

There are various cries of “Kosegruppa for life!” “So Cosy!” “Breathing becoming issue!” "Once you're into this family, there's no getting out.” That last one may have been Even.

“We don’t have to cook do we?” Isak asks sheepishly.

“No!” Even, Sana and Eva reply at once. And then they look at each other, undoubtably curious as to the other’s experience that would lead to them coming to the same conclusion; Isak cannot cook.

“Okay…” Isak huffs. “Honestly, I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

“Isak?” Says Sana.

“Yes?”

“Tell everyone how you made me tea the other day.”

“I put hot water with a tea bag.”

“It was from the tap!”

“We don’t have a kettle. What do you want from me?!?!”

“We can teach you.” Vilde suggests. Even shakes his head because he’s tried and he knows that is not possible.

——-

They sit in a circle, all leaning on each other and laughing and talking about their many shared memories and mis adventures. And there’s so much to laugh about! So many times they saved each other. So many stories started by one person and finished and added to by others because the person who started it can’t stop laughing.

*Knock knock*

“Who’s there!” They sing out as a group, laughing. Fully expecting it to be the boys again.

“It’s me!”

“Mum!” Sana’s voice sounds surprised.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes! Yes.”

Everyone smiles and says hi.

“Elias said you had friends over. I wondering if you all want to stay for dinner?”

Even’s smile is enough for Isak to understand this is going to be amazing. Sana caught it too. Vilde and Eva ask Sana through looks what she wants. Sana smiles and says “Of course!”

“Who made the chai?”

“Me.” Says Even

“No way! I though it could never be that one of my lazy kids did it. You still remember how? Aww!”

And Sana is feeling a lot of things. Confusion… Because this day was weird AF. Sad because some things are still not okay. But there’s a bit of hope now. A bit of light.

When her mum leaves Sana finally starts to admit some of the things that have been on her mind and everyone cuddles Sana.

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Peeks out from behind fingers] I don't know how well I got the characters down. This was totally self serving and I'm not even a bit sorry because I needed it after that clip.
> 
> I drew on life experience and everything should be plausible. Some words just wrote themselves tbh.
> 
> I have an Even in my life and they make chai everyday while I mainline coffee.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you're interested in me posting the other fics sitting on my HD :)


End file.
